


How Many Times Must I Tell Everyone That I Take Requests?!

by anielsen33326



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Cardfight!! Vanguard, Future Card Buddyfight, X-Men Evolution
Genre: AUs, By Relationships I mean the Ships, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I take requests you frickers!, More ships to be added, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anielsen33326/pseuds/anielsen33326
Summary: So I write down new AUs that I wanna write; and then YOU give ME ideas on how to continue it, what one-shots sound good to add in, what HCs you think we can work in here, something. K? This also applies to AUs that I already started.1. Fem! Kurt2. A/N3. Update on "The Demon Tadpole Goes Bump In The Night"4. Bon vs. AU Okumura Twins5. About Kaichi and Hiatuses (& White-Haired Rin AU Update)6. Adelheide-Kurt Debut7. Valentine's Day (pushlished)8. Omega Rin AU9. Latin Rin10. Singing Aichi (part of the CFV rewrite AU) and CFV Episode 1511. Idol Q412. Rin And Yukio Have A Supportive Kid13. Pianist Kurt14. The Kondos, the Ace Mikados, and Polyamory(Because I'm not the only one who typically skips over request fics)
Relationships: Kai Toshiki/Sendou Aichi, Katsuragi Kamui/Sendou Emi, Kurouzu Gaito/Mikado Gao, Kurouzu Gaito/Ryuuenji Tasuku, Kurouzu Gaito/Ryuuenji Tasuku/Mikado Gao, Lance Alvers/Kitty Pryde, Mikado Gaou/Ryuuenji Tasuku, Miwa Taishi/Tokura Misaki, Okumura Rin/Okumura Yukio, Toad/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 15
Kudos: 7





	1. Fem! Kurt

In this one, Kurt is a female. Since Toad is straight, and this before Wanda even gets a _mention,_ it's Fem!Kurt who will get Toad's affections. 

Her name is Adelheide here. I needed a different name for a female Kurt. After enough Googling German/Scandinavian Girl names, I finally decided on Adelheide (so elegant!). On the creation of the character of chibi-Kurt, I imagined that Mystique might've had a girl's name in mind for if Kurt turned out to be a girl. In the meet-up with Mystique, she will tell him this, and this starts a sort-of _bond_ between them. In honor of his mother, he named his daughter Adelheide.

In this AU, since Adelheide her daughter is still alive, Mystique might just drop the alliance with Magneto to go _be there for her daughter_! Not necessarily _X-Man_ Mystique, but kinda-good. She _won't_ lose her again!

A version of Kurt will _actually get appreciated for looking like a demon_! Like, if he was attending American school during the Twilight era (#AlexMeyers), _the girls coulda been going at the demonness, for goodness sake, everyone's having sex with demons like **bruh!**_

Like, Toad'll be outright devoted--calls himself her slave--kinda like with Wanda but much less toxic! Idk who her friend group will be this time, but Toad's--er, _Todd's_ , they gon' be friendly--gonna be following her everywhere so we gotta fit 'im in _somewhere_ if Adelheide ain't gonna be alone!

I get the feeling that Scott's gonna be like nopin' outta de boi's presence on principle, like _"one look n' I already hate you!"_

Idk how The Brotherhood will go down, but the dynamic will be greatly changed. Like, the bug infestation has no enemy anymore over there! An a buncha stuff. Nobody'll be the _stealth_ asset over there. Nobody to annoy de Brotherhood girls while dey be Brotherhood.

Lance'll be roomin' with Todd, and they be gettin' 'long somewhat cuz Todd's babe's got 'im _tamed,_ bruh! 'E still gonna stink cuz I found dis one fic (Kodd was a ship in it but not a focus) where the bathwater n' shampoos was _lethal_ to 'is skin so 'e just kept on stinkin'. 'Ere the slime-spittin's a lot less. Is kinda like "long as you want me, I'll play goody-goody for ya!" Todd'll still be--well-- _Todd_ , so typical chastising goes on till 'e actually learns ta _not_ do it _ever_. Arguments are a given any any friendships, apparently. The good ones just have _less_ -toxic arguments that _don't_ give cause for break-up, I think. Idk, Author-san is inclined to try ta post on r/InsaneParents.

An' a buncha other stuff that idk howda (???) touch.


	2. One Guy Doesn’t Get It

This is not rlly a place ta add ur own ships. This for you to participate in adding to the fics that I already created or might start.

I don’t you’d want an Author-san to write ur stuff outta pity or feeling bad, right?

do you get it now? This is for audience interaction, since APPARENTLY the comments will only come in my dreams!


	3. Nightly Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A Demon Tadpole Goes Bump In The Night" 
> 
> (i believe rn that this summay will be repeated verbatim, with no editing (aside from this line, of course))

In the week that Adelheide is unnamed before Kurt arrives, she is haunting everyone but Xavier (anonymity) with her golden, devil eyes that invoke their worst nightmares with just a flash in the corner at night? They are in bed, and she crawls in on the ceiling, haunting them with their eyes. And the next second, she soundlessly Ports away to give off that demonic illusion. It doesn't really affect Logan, since I'll have something different set in mind for him.

She targets Ororo the first night. I already have a draft to be edited onto ao3.

The Logan one has to be typed up first, though. I have the plot for that (midnight interaction, featuring one-sided dialogue and mystique (*ahem* reference *ahem*) This one later gives Logan a headache, as the frog-girl and the elf smell similar-- _familial, even._

So, buddies, how are we scaring Jean and Scott during this week?? Feel free to share your ideas and comments!

i also need a title for all these chappies that I post. Plz help! What do I name the Ororo and Logan chappies???


	4. Bon vs. AU Okumura Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If You Diss White-Haired Rin, Yukio Will (Try To) Punch You In The Face": Bon being a bish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently, I have it titled "Prejudice vs. Pride in the Cram School"
> 
> I would like a different title. Someone dish out ideas!

So. One draft I just started is Rin's debut to the Cram School class, the one where Rin's rivalry with Ryuuji (the chappie's in Ryuuji's POV) starts.

In this one, the white-haired kid's a freak, apparently is Yakuza Incarnate and thus immediately hated, and Okumura-sensei has lost his marbles.

Yukio actually punched Ryuuji in the face, in the nose, at "I didn't see him" speeds. And Rin flexes by "jogging" (still too fast, though), and stops the Reaper with just a command. The white-haired freak is so nonchalant about everything, _how is he training to be an exorcist?!_

Izumo doesn't really care.

Shima is nervous and avoids Okumura.

Konekomaru is scared s**tless.

Shiemi is Awkward. That's it. That's her only personality trait here.

And the white-haired freak just puts his feet up on his desk and lens back, hands behind his head (think Bakugo but the "meh" emoji).

Yukio makes it clear that he has favoritism "issues," that he will give detention, lower grades, and be unfair about things if they insist on attacking White-Haired Rin. And he won't hesitate to punch Ryuuji again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently, I have an idea of what I want for the Shiemi thing. And the Final Battle with the Impure King (kinda).  
> Give us skit ideas! Including for Kid Rin and Yukio! And maybe Shiro and the Twins.


	5. About Kaichi and Hiatuses

So, one of the commenters asked about when we're getting more Kaichi, and I said that I'm on hiatus in favor of another fic project but they can still send ideas.

I mean it. You guys can request specific additions to the AUs and stuff if you want to. That's what this is for. And I'm proud that I'm getting discussion prompts here. I put the Kaichi drafts over on Tumblr first, but there's like next-to-no recognition there.

And no one made a request to ANYTHING, even though I put it in a few of the posts THAT I TAKE REQUESTS!

So here we are.

But if I made the request and then you go through with the idea YOURSELF, I request that you put that in the disclaimers: "Ok. I requested that another writer made this, and it's made now. But now that I'm writing that fic, I wanna put it out there that I'm NOT plagiarizing this!" or something.

You know. Give credit, acknowledgement, disclaimers, whatever it is. It would be much appreciated.

Just like how I acknowledge that a commenter asked me about it and WHY instead of just your regular annoying RANDOM reminder. K?

Good.

As always, send in your what-ifs and discussion ideas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea where the Okumura Twins spend all of Christmas Break in Gehenna (which is what?--two weeks?) instead of whatever took place there post-Saving Izumo arc.  
> Cuz you know, the Yukio drama is gone there.  
> So request ideas of what the demonic (cuz Yukio's demonic form is unveiled there, and same with Rin) twins could be up to there, and what inherit-the-throne training Satan might have Rin do. There's also Yukio going around to "study" up on different demons' weaknesses. And insert HCs about Gehenna culture, k?


	6. Adelheide-Kurt Debut

So for "A Demon Tadpole Goes Bump In The Night," Logan already know some German (I tagged that in the update) cuz WWII. But since he's a-few-decades rusty, he took up an English-German dictionary to be able to verbally communicate with her.

Adelheide can write in both English and German legibly (still kid's writing, though, obvi : ) ), so in dark areas with a lamp and desk for lighting Adelheide "tutors" him in German. It's a one-on-one thing that can take all night, and Adelheide, like children I think are, wants to stay up that long (and, y'know, the night vision). They "exchange papers" for the writing portion. And, well, it's a nice, _quiet_ affair.

Of course, she finds her own "housing" outside of the mansion cuz she doesn't want to be found out _just yet_. And a lot of her time (most of it) is spent outside of it cuz, again, _she doesn't wanna be found out just yet_.

So Logan and Adelheide have their own personal "partnership" and understanding.


	7. Valentine's Day

Ok, so I have a scene in my head that I have to write down where on Valentine's Day the twins confess their attraction and more-than-brotherly love for each other. Simple thing, gotta put in the emotions. They are 12.

For Kaichi...I think I forgot what Valentine's Day special I might've made up there. So for that, you guys gimme plot summaries on what Kaichi would do for Valentine's! Aside from confessing their love. I already have that scene in my head. 


	8. Omega Rin AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titled "Omega Feels Empty"
> 
> I already have an original scene for this AU uploaded on Youtube: "Pregnancy Shopping / Gacha Life 15+/ Rin x Yukio"--only 11 views ;-; please check it out and support me!

Ok. So I made another Okumuracest AU I started drafting LONG before the White-Haired Rin AU. This was apparently last updated in September/October, when I was catching up on the manga (the same document I used to write out the (still-unfinished) prologue I used to document the manga and stuff I liked--including the Stan/Yuri backstory and White-Haired Rin himself.

This one is one of many where the demons are under the ABO platform, thus making Rin a (possible) Mommy. I got inspired by reading this fic. Omegas (not the humans, like I said) go into a monthly heat that lasts around a week. They're horny, in pain without a baby in the belly, and in need of Alpha. Prologue chapter is December 27, 2007 I found their birthday on a Yukio wikia when I was searching for "Did Rin and Yukio sleep together as kids?"), and Rin goes his first heat. In this one, with his demon powers, there is no slick being produced to take in *insert eggplant, since 'm not on my phone* to have kids. His-- _female_ , let's say--reproductive system would remain unfinished, in disrepair, if his powers were never unsealed-- _never able to be impregnated_. During this first heat, his demon instinct seeps itself into his psyche (am using it right?) and implants itself into Rin's personality. His demon side chooses Yukio as nearest, bestest (for emphasis) Alpha. I'm currently planning that, for a time, nobody knows what the hell they're doing until they hear about girls and vagina-workings. Then Rin gets tormented by Shiro for acting like a girl (menstruation without the blood, remember? For the sake of dignity, the menstrual blood thing stays with human biological (I subscribed to a trans bi male Youtuber, so I have to be SUPER CAREFUL And I'm a sucker for trans-male characters dating a cis-male character) females). This unconsciously-changed Rin is then forever super horny. Rin would be, I suppose in this case, bi, while Yukio is gay--or "twinsexual". In this, I have Rin twitching/twerking as if a _certain_ appendage was just invisible. Rin is male, so he could still impregnate a human female, but, meh. Warring sides again (???I'll leave it!) I just want the Okumura Twins to have an angst-free relationship between them (them angsting against an outside influence doesn't count, not the point). The others at the monastery are (somewhat) homophobic, especially since twincest. When canon starts, Rin is starting heat again. In the basement, he immediately unsheathes Kurikara (demon instinct, I suppose). The powers are unsealed, and Omega is screaming from feeling the body abruptly catch up on the reproductive development it should've already undergone. That whole mess rights itself the next day. I think in the anime, the first few episodes only encompass a week, so there's time for smut-stuff. If it isn't, too bad. I'm doing it. Satan still possesses Shiro, and the old man still dies, but Protective Alpha backs down in favor of Plan SAVE THE DISTRESSED OMEGA! They get a good-ol' father-son chat, Rin gets told the Alpha-Omega (no Betas here. It's confusing to me that Betas mate Alpha and/or Omega) system, and stuff n stuff and such that I add in later. The latter involved is much blushing, confession of feelings, and a discovery of new (NATURAL, PPL!) body parts.

Like the tail and sticky vagina. Once Satan leaves the body, Shiro will still die. There is just no "uh, my real Dad tried to kill me without remorse, and killed the old fart, so I'm gonna kill him no questions asked" here. Rin is like "how am I supposed to hate you when I don't actually hate you anymore" so Satan teaches Rin how to open a Gehenna Gate on his own (it's willing, so this new method would likely come across as simple in comparison to canon). It doesn't even take a half-hour. Rin's meanwhile agonizing biological torture does not pause until Yukio nears. The funeral scene still happens, I guess, but he leaves out the revenge-part. Rin starts sniffing at the Alpha because "dis Alpa feels stronger than current Alpha." That's all. In the coal tar Incident, but before the students are sent back in, they admit their long-standing attraction and lover-like feelings for each other. And they impregnate Rin that night, the tummy now feeling full. Rin admits this to his now-lover. In the claiming/climax thing, their demon powers unleash. The flames locked inside the Koma Sword COMPLETELY break through the seal, and return itself to Rin. He and Yukio are now on their way to being #overpowered. Also, since Rin's been keeping that conversation that night locked up like a lie, he spouts it all to Yukio just as they're about to sleep. Yukio is like "Uuuugh! We'll deal with it in the morning. Just sleep!" and that's that.

Apparently, the bros chat was ep 3, and Shiemi debuted in ep 4.

Shiemi is a problem here. Since Rin is already with baby, and females count as Omegas in a sense, and apparently his mate (hehe-) has known her for years, and she has an obvious crush on Alpha, the body takes this as a threat. As much as he thinks Shiemi looks hot (human hormones), his demon side is panicking the frick outta itself. He's losing energy, the tummy is crushing itself, the body is shutting-down, can't move anymore, and Yukio needs to get there STAT. Shiemi tries to help, but he screams "GO AWAY" and stops there. She immediately crawls for Yukio, said man rushes to his mate's side with said mate waking up and reforming itself in Safe Presence, and we're good to go. I was originally thinking to skip straight to Shiemi being possessed, but it's coming back to me. We need a new reason for her to let herself go. Ok. She sees and feels the love between the boys, gets self-depreciating, and, like with Shiro, she gets possessed from this spot of no-will. The battle still wins the same way. And no "are you going to shoot me?" lines, if I remember correctly that there were. Rin, in favor of keeping the baby, good boy, continues to treat Shiemi as a fatal phobia. The next day in class, Rin immediately SCREAMS as soon as she sits next to/near him, and hides between Yukio and the blackboard. In response Shiemi is forced to move ALL THE WAY to the back, where Shura and that puppet-kid sit. She is of course crying anime-streams all the way. It isn't until they leave the classroom that Yukio peels Rin off him. Bon is, of course, making the "so girly" comment. Rin is just jogging during gym, cuz stress-is-bad-for-the-baby.

After the arc with Amaimon and the "Rin is allergic to holy water thing,” Satan's had enough and immediately has Lucifer disband the Illuminati and kill all its members. They will all go to Gehenna to Suffer In Eternal Torment.

By the way, Satan and Rin keep in adequate correspondence. So Rin gets told of stuff like this while the Dad, who had stolen the title from Shiro (who is now reduced to Pops) that day, gets to hear about his son's life and actually learn to foster an actual familial feeling. Oh, Kuro refers to Rin as his Mom, and the coming-spawn (I wanna give Rin twins, so he's gonna keep being pounded in the stomach and we gotta hope for the best) as his sibling(s). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I had written for the plot. There was A LOT of editing to do cuz time happens.


	9. Latin Rin

Yoooooooo, how do you guys feel about Rin learning Latin? 

Like he was taught it pre-canon and occasionally uses it. Or he learns it during Cram School or whatever.

Just--Rin learning Latin sounds pretty cool! Cuz the Bible n' code n' stuff!


	10. Singer Aichi and CFV Episode 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Season 3 rewrite that I have yet to bother with. Copy-pasted and slightly edited over from Tumblr

Ok, so Aichi joined the Miyaji Academy choir (99% girls, huge cast, mostly serious). The ones they (Aichi) actually interact with as human-to-human are the few casuals in it. They (the casuals) don’t join any field trips or competitions, so it’s more of an idol-anime-club than anything else. This was on the roster, so they (Aichi) asked about that. The girl said that the casuals are left out of competing, so they are cool with it. Though they hold off on it officially until they get the Cardfight Club established first. The club gets word of thus, so they devise a plan to get them in. After school, Day 1, they give Aichi a stack of papers as an introduction to the club (an introductory course of sorts). No signings or anything, but the basic voice drills and links are on there. After Shingo comes into play, Aichi visits the (choir) club room. He is immediately greeted with confetti and party poppers (they saw him at the gate) at the door. They test his capabilities with a song of his choice. Unfortunately, Aichi sings a Cray song (the “alien accent” they’d right away come to term it as). This one garners a “idk wtf you’re saying, but I like the melody and vibe” reaction. Kinda like with any other foreign-language song. He still gets applause, though--they liked it on principle, but the accent was off-putting. The “you’re an alien trying to fit in” thing becomes a(n inside) joke. Aichi admits that he’s never learned how to sing like an earthling properly, so that’s what he’s here for. This is his first school club, much less voice club. This gathers much pity. Turns out the choir club as a whole has TWO rooms. One for the casuals (here), and one huge room for the main group (everyone else, the focus and faces of the club. No one knows of the casuals until they inquire into the club). Aichi decides to hang out with them. Every night or so at 8 (maybe just once a week at minimum, half the time), they gather in the park or the room to help each other learn to sing (like an earthling) as they’ve always done. Aichi is now part of an idol-anime. This club is where he/they gather(s) most of the Vanguard songs (that sound idol-ish). Once he’s left Miyaji, he had officially learned how to do away with the alien dialogue/dialect in public.

The group still keeps in contact, though.

In case you’re wondering, the council is cool with non-heteronormative folks cuz “as long as it doesn’t impede your schooling, it doesn’t matter what you identify as.” The purple-haired dude (Suwabe???) is a FINE example. So everyone’s cool with NOT misgendering people (Aichi, in this case. Though he’s/they’re not the only one who identifies as different genders. Not-straight characters are more common, though (working harder than normal to justify their place in society???idk--I’m just a cis straight girl viewing gayness from a fangirl/spectator/outside perspective))

But, like, imagine Toshiki-kun just going for a walk that late at night and hearing something strange:

Toshiki: Am I hearing...an angel’s voice? ( “With another?” if it isn’t a solo)

He walks, cloudy-eyed in a trance-like state, towards the music that sounds like one just randomly died and went to heaven. In a clearing is Aichi singing a song, maybe Earth, maybe Cray and trying his best to sing it like an Earthling (though that will never work, and the Sendou knows it. Aichi’s just doing it for “the crew” (the casuals, his new clique). It has to be Earth songs. The best he can do is singing Cray but with an Earth accent (and even then, it still sounds incomprehensible to most Earthlings)), and Toshiki-kun is just paralyzed, detached from reality, dragged into Cray sometimes if it’s a Cray tune via Psyqualia. Just *sigh* the Kaichi. It’s a romance-anime moment when he’s discovered in that trance-and-staring, flustered--both included sometimes.

Yeah, I am requesting my readers (since I actually get updates on who’s viewing my works (unlike on Wattpad *disappointed, melancholic sigh*)) to help me (again. Nobody is helpful. Ever. I have to ask my friends, and then it’s--in their opinion, I’m talking gibberish--one of my “Special Interest” stuff ADHD Awareness Tumblr users post about). 

Ok, gather up your knowledge, your memories of idol anime, mermaid anime, moei and BanG Dream, singing-whatever, your musical-whatevers, your slice-of-life anime (may or not have a club involved), cute romance-whatevers, whatever to give me (us) ideas as to how we going to make original content for this AU timeline. This season I plan to start the buildup for Misaki x Kourin, so prepare your fics. Whatever fanfiction you want to advertise, please add disclaimers and the link(s), cuz plagiarism exists, and send it to me. Maybe even stuff like “there’s this fic with plot blablab-blah” and I shout-out disclaimers (shoutout to ma reader (maybe I’d give ur name) who read a fic with plot blablab-blah and I’m just gonna reblog the damn thing. And..)and I might be adding fics where it’s just copy-pasting the plot (the “Can I copy you?” “Sure. Just write it a little different so they think it isn’t copied” (???) meme-thing) and I thusly must link the source(s).

But yeah, Episode 15 is not exactly gonna be a rewrite. It’s just--same day, but the plot is completely elsewhere in town, and the actions that did happen in the episode is gonna stay exactly the same (well, added internal monologue, but that’s different), so it’s gonna be somewhere else.

Also, I’m having it so that, early in Season 1, Aichi drags Miwa to the Underground Cardfighter’s Hidout (Jun) to introduce him to his (future) boyfriend. Shortly after meeting the dude (beware the Trigger Warnings. They’ll be there for that one), Miwa gets less uncomfortable around Jun enough so that they’re~buddies~. Aichi knows IMMEDIATELEY, so he often teases Miwa about it (also as a way to get the blond off Kai if the brunet is clearly feeling uncomfortable/disturbed by said annoyance). I planned for it to be this episode, but now idk...contradicting timelines...This happens BEFORE Miwa is chained up to lure in Kai, so I need a pinpoint before then. PLEASE give me your opinions of when you want this to happen (by measure of Episode, as I do). This is just Aichi being scary (evil) and morally gray/ambiguous. K? HELP AN AUTHOR OUT!!! 

And yeah, the gender changes in this status update were necessary. Get it over with beforehand n’ all.


	11. Idol Team Q4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://johannepetereric.tumblr.com/post/636254515717390336/i-say-nya-o

Aichi can TOTALLY be an idol. In a world where he ain’t becoming an astronaut, I bet he can be the Lead Vocalist of an Idol Group/Band.

We could have Team Q4 itself be the band (simply “Q4” or something with it in the name). Kaichi could be the Lead Vocalists (Kai for the bass/low notes, Aichi for the regular/soprano/high notes, Misaki can sing both) and maybe Kai could play Guitar or whatever. Maybe Misaki is Keyboard and Kamui plays Drums. Something.

Maybe in this AU...Damn, I’m writing a CFV Band AU...Aichi is androgynous, so he’s allowed to wear dresses. Kai is the Hot 🥵 Dude of the band, Aichi is already Shota so he’s the Cute one, Misaki is already the stoic (she could also be lyricist), and Kamui is already the passionate dude.

Kinda like with Rummy Labyrinth, they all perform AND play Vanguard! They could probs incorporate Vanguard in their performances occasionally.

We could probably have them take ownership of all the songs (the OPs and EDs, you know) instead of Psychic Lover, JAM Project, Sea A, Jou no Ka, everyone else listed on Wikipedia except the already-existing Vanguard Idol Groups, etc. Idk, check Wikipedia. They got ‘em all. Of course, put in all the disclaimers. Kinda like other anime-character(s)-as-singer/band AUs.

The two peeps who handle the interviews the most/best are of course Kai and Misaki. Aichi is too camera-shy, and Kamui is a bit...much.

Two obvious ships are Kaichi and Kamui x Emi. Idk about the others. They’re undecided. I don’t really have anything concrete on them.

In terms of ages, it starts once Kai, Misaki, and Aichi are all college-age (Shin has to hire more people since Misaki's outta the business). Kamui's hairstyle is same as in G, the rest are same as in Season 1. 


	12. That One Holly Jolly Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am stuck on the First Day of Cram School in Bon's POV. I would EVENTUALLY get around to it, but Writer's Block. So PLEASE gimme suggestions as to what you can HC into this and some stuff would be cool to explore in a redoing of this day--and the Cram School in general. Izumo's I-don't-give-a-s**t attitude is a (main) character trait in this AU. 
> 
> I cannot stress this ENOUGH that I consider whatever your ideas are. For example, stuff that, say, you're too lazy to put down--or may eventually put down. In Chapter 1, someone asked a fic for a ship, so I answered that in my own opinion (which was that I do not support it, but I like the courage anyway). Another is about what I presume to be a Comics (not manga, mind you) thing, which I do not investigate. Another is an HC thing, which I was in support of. Another is a fic request from a new buddy of mine, which I answered that I already have a basis for that AU written down in my Tumblr blog.   
> If you got Rin & Yukio ideas, whether or not it's for canon-era them or pre-canon them or post-canon them or Gehenna them or Demon them (since there is no Demon Side debacle in this AU) or whatever, feel free to share them and I'll give my opinion on it--doesn't matter if it's a fic request, even though I encourage that).   
> If you want what-ifs for any of the AUs that I have as ao3 Works, please feel free to share them.   
> If you got AU idea for any fandom/ship listed ship of the above, feel free to ask.   
> If you want someone's opinion in something even unrelated to this, feel free to share and I'll give my opinion (plz keep in mind the risk that I might not know said unrelated fandom).   
> If you want to collab on the AUs (I got them as Goggle Docs, and you will be listed as a Commentator) that I have already posted here on ao3, plz PM me @johannepetereric, which is my Tumblr. Tumblr is free, don't worry. And comment anywhere in this chapter and beyond whether you want said ao3 AUs cross-posted onto Wattpad (idk how I'm gonna format my White-Haired Rin AU if I do. A series of one-shots, or a book of said oneshots?).  
> Please and thank you *smily-blushing emoji*!

For the next idea in my White-Haired Rin AU, I got Rin doing jobs for this kid like 3 years younger than him since he (the kid) was 5. The kid is rich, has emotionally-absent parents, and looks up to Rin and Yukio as his older siblings (and he sometimes calls Rin "Kaa-san" and "Nee-san" because of Rin's motherly disposition and is Best Cook Ever).

I have yet to give the kid a name, so plz comment down below what you would like to name this overly-happy kid. All I need is that the kid has big, bubbly eyes, ruffly black hair, and and is always shorter than the average kid his age (genetics, not malnutrition). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the entry title, now that I think about it *cue Thinking Emoji because I post this stuff on my computer*
> 
> Also, another one idea is in itself a manga spoiler (Wikia says he comes after Season 2, so yeah). And is insight into made-up Gehenna Lore.


	13. Halloween Kurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piano Kurt, and how his fingers guide him.

What-if, because symbolism, Kurt is instinctively talented at instruments--especially instruments that are known for some devilish, demonic background. Particularly, anything that could be used to sounds creepy, horror, chase-movie, anything even vaguely Halloween-themed. Classical. The piano, the organ, the string family, the drums, something. His fingers, not so limited by webbing, can stretch out further, spider-like (as your hands would apparently turn out should you make practice a habit and/or hobby--you know, from reaching end-to-end)). Inhumanly fast, agile, _fiercely_ hidden by the hologram presentation, but the creepiness of "some" fingers being "unused" pulls through. Kurt can swiftly hit many notes, while missing some, in a frenzy of discord and horror. Since it _breaks_ the score entirely if advanced enough, talent takes over in a bid to change the script entirely to fit having only _three_ fingers on each hand. In this bid the notes don't fit, causing "bleeding ears," discord its main appeal and control, easing most to any songs played to take an edge (or edgier) shade of creepy Halloween-style. Flight of the Bumblebee, The Nutcracker, In The Hall Of The Mountain King, fast-paced songs on the piano get butchered so much that he'd fail music class for not bothering to follow the score entirely. 

Beginner's level is easily followable, though.

Certain family, like guitar, have their nuance to make the three-fingered fiend fit the score more humanly, as there is no so wide a range of motion. Guitar is mostly covered. Same with keyboard. Anything that doesn't require any or extensive use of the fingers can be followed note-by-note, so fast-paced speeds may require going off the rails so that music itself is not unplayable. 

Perhaps Kurt can be written as able to identify notes, tones, pitches verbally. If not, his instincts and muscle memory can do the thinking for him. 

I think that this is a fun idea to incorporate into this Enby Pansexual Kurt AU that I'm trying to write the prologue and ideas for. I want it to be a fic, but I don't know how to put the ideas into practice. Feel free to PM on my Tumblr or Wattpad account (@virgospursuit) if you want to be the writer of the plot while the both of us put ideas down. 


	14. Yu-yu, Yuga, and Polyamory

Yu-yu, who I am calling Aichi 2.0, is coming up late next month. He will be the next protagonist of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Franchise, in overDress. I have decided that Yu-yu and Yuga (Gao's canon kid) will be the children of Gaito, Tasuku, and Gao. And Haru, cuz canon, but I got no plot on Haru from the fandom Wikia. So the ages will be in order of when they appear: Yu-yu, 15, the kid with Gaito's half of the genes, is the oldest; Yuga, 12, is the middle child, the older of the kids with Gao's half the genes; Haru, age 9 (apparently), the other kid with Gao's half of the genes, is the youngest. Then there is Yu-yu's canonical little sis, but there is no info on her, so she has to be held of (like Michelle in Fuller House) until the anime airs and we actually get something on her.

The fact that the kids have two different sperm donors makes no influence on them being siblings. It is a mere fact, an insignificant afterthought and Yu-yu and the sister isn't their full-sibling. They still consider each like like full siblings nevertheless.

Yu-yu is genderfluid (or a transwoman, but I wanna explore genderfluidity this time), cuz cross-dressing in the trailer, and I am unsure of sexuality. The sis, an unknown, stays a cis-straight just because. For all I know, she could be the Annoying Little Sibling. Yuga is...idk sexuality. Haru has an extra x-chromosome, which apparently is a condition that constitutes being intersex, because I thought for a moment that that he was a girl. 

All the info I'm getting off these character is purely from wikia, cuz I'd only watch Buddyfight Ace for research. The Mikados (cuz, yes, genes. They could identify themselves as Mikado) while the other two (the Kondo siblings) are Gaito's blood. Which, again, affect nothing. 

...I gotta ship this polyamorous ship in, cuz all three love each other. It ain't just they bth attracted to Tasuku. Gaito and Gao also like each other. They all be boyfriends.

So, whaddya think!


End file.
